Mátame! No, mátame tú!
by suancesmar
Summary: Septuagésimos quintos juegos del hambre. Kantniss y Haymitch en la arena. ¿Saldrá alguno de ellos vivos?. Peeta es ahora el mentor. No sigue, obviamente, lo que pasa en el libro. Katniss y Peeta tienen 18 años y Haymitch unos 40 ó 41. Aviso que seguramente en algún momento Haymitch y Katniss se líen... aunque está por ver, así que si no te gusta la idea no leas :)
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, primer fanfic, a ver si alguien disfruta leyéndolo.

Obviamente ni los personajes, ni nada de nada me pertenece jeje.

* * *

De nuevo estamos los tres en el tren, sentados frente a frente, en las butacas azules. Aunque estoy mirando a Peeta a los ojos, mi mirada está desenfocada y la rabia de la injusticia me envuelve el rostro. Vuelvo a la arena. No puedo dejar de pensar en ello, una y otra vez, vuelvo a la arena… vuelvo a la arena…

Peeta está frente a mí, observándome, angustiado y malhumorado por la situación. Sé que la impotencia le ahoga, sobretodo porque esta vez él no va a la arena conmigo y no podrá ayudarme. Durante tan sólo un segundo gira la cabeza hacia Haymich. No puede ocultar la poca fé que tiene en el borracho al que mandan a la arena conmigo.

Haymitch no ha dicho una palabra desde que subió al tren. Recostado en el incómodo sillón, tan sólo mira concentrado al vaso que tiene en la mano. Ni siquiera le ha dado un trago. Su ceño está levemente fruncido y sé que está pensando cómo sacarnos a todos de esta situación, o al menos a Peeta y a mí. Está claro que por él hace ya tiempo que dejó de preocuparse.

Tras media hora larga sin que ninguno de los tres diga una sola palabra, Haymitch se levanta y dándonos la espalda mira a través de la alargada ventana del tren. En cuanto Peeta y yo volvemos a mirarnos a los ojos, Haymitch rompe el silencio, sin mirarnos.

– Peeta, no te servirá de nada esa mirada de perro degollado con los patrocinadores, ¿comprendes?. Vete practicando desde YA a elogiar todos los sufrimientos que surgirán y a reírte impasiblemente de todo aquello que sea una horrible crueldad aunque le esté pasando a la mismísima Katniss!.

– Pero… – es lo único que consigue decir Peeta antes de que Haymich estrelle con rabia su copa en el suelo del vagón y se gire hacia Peeta.

– ¡Que borres esa maldita mirada! – grita Haymitch perdiendo la paciencia.

Yo los observo distante, aun no han asumido su papel, claro que no sé de qué les servirá hacerlo. Yo he asumido el mío y de todas formas no sé qué pasará.

– Tranquilo Haymitch, sé ganarme a la gente, os conseguiré patro–

Antes de que Peeta pueda terminar la frase, Haytmich le interrumpe. Le agarra de la camiseta y lo levanta del sillón hasta que lo tiene a un palmo de su cara.

– ¡Olvídate de mí! Ni se te ocurra perder un segundo por mí. ¡Haz el favor de ocuparte tan sólo de Katniss, entiendes?. ¡ KATNISS! – le grita zarandeándole como si quisiera despertarlo. Haytmich no lo suelta y se quedan mirándose a los ojos una eternidad. Me planteo decir algo pero justo entonces Peeta habla.

– Vaya con las prisas, deja que me despierte primero… –responde Peeta con una divertida y cínica mirada apartándole de su lado mientras continua su casi perfecta imitación de Haymitch en el día que le conocimos en este mismo tren. Peeta enseguida se gira hacia a mí y me dice – Desayunamos, preciosa? – tal y como lo habría dicho Haymitch.

Ni Haymitch ni yo podemos evitar romper a reír. Los tres nos reímos a carcajada limpia en el tren. No se nos olvidan por ello nuestros miedos pero al menos liberamos algunas tensiones y nos sentimos mejor.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – pregunta Effie entrando en el vagón mientras aun reímos.

– Desayunamos, preciosa? – repite Haymitch dirigiéndose a Effie, lo cual hace que los tres volvamos a estallar en risas.

Haymitch nos rodea a los dos por los hombros y sin soltarnos nos dirige al vagón restaurante.

– Chico, te había subestimado! Me dejas mucho más tranquilo.– Le susurra a Peeta al oído. Puedo ver cómo Peeta se enorgullece por las palabras de Haymitch pero en un instante vuelve a poner su cara de "Capitolio" que realmente oculta lo que piensa. Excelente actor. Yo también estoy contenta y mis labios dibujan una sonrisa mientras los miro a los dos. Haymitch esta vez se gira hacia mí y sonriendo me da un beso en la mejilla. Me quedo algo extrañada, ya que para nada le pega esa reacción, aunque he visto que lo hacía de manera sincera. Aun así, no queriendo dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerle rabiar, me acerco a su mejilla y le susurro:

- Así que ahora eres tú el que intenta imitar a Peeta?. Pues te aviso que no sé si esta vez podré salvarnos a los dos.

Mientras sus ojos se ríen astutamente sopesando mi comentario, su mano me golpea enérgicamente en el trasero y la deja ahí, amoldándola descaradamente a mi culo para que no me pase desapercibida.

– Nada más lejos de mi intención, preciosa, de sobra sé que prefieres a chicos mucho más desvergonzados.– murmura. No puedo decir que no tenga parte de razón. Haymitch desafiante, aun mantiene la mano en mi culo, pero ni me mira, se centra en dirigirnos hasta la mesa donde está preparado el desayuno. No puedo evitar sonrojarme al caminar con su mano ahí pegada aunque intento que no se de cuenta que me perturba.

– Tú lo has dicho, CHICOS. – subrayo con rechazo, echándole una miradita de arriba abajo llena de repulsión.

- Vamos, no estropees el momento, preciosa – suspira dándome un pellizco y finalmente apartando su mano de mi trasero. – y un consejo, hártate mientras puedas a dulce que luego no podré darte nada de eso.

Me guiña un ojo y vuela a sentarse a la mesa rompiendo todo contacto. Effie y Peeta están hablando sin percatarse de nada. De pie, observo como no se preocupa en ocultar su descarada sonrisa, de hecho sé que está dirigida a mí, aunque el muy grosero no me mire. Me siento lo más lejos que puedo de él en la mesa y por desgracia eso desata su sonrisa más inaguantable.

* * *

Y si habéis llegado hasta aquí y tenéis algo que decir, ya sabeis que cualquier crítica comentario etc. es bienvenido. En breve el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias por leerlo!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

* * *

Desde que llegamos al pent-house, la doceava planta que año tras año ocupa el distrito 12, Haymitch no ha cesado de darnos instrucciones. Peeta parece escucharle con muchísima atención, tomando buena nota de todas sus recomendaciones como buen alumno que es y que siempre ha sido. Yo, por el contrario, no consigo centrarme en el presente, sigo sin creerme que vuelvo a tener que pasar por todo esto de nuevo.

Haymitch lleva ya un buen rato hablándome de los otros tributos que él tan bien conoce. Ha querido que memorice sus nombres para que sepa en todo momento de quién me está hablando y luego, ha empezado a contarme sus puntos débiles. Sin embargo, no recuerdo nada de lo que me ha dicho. Lo único que llena mi mente es el sabor del pollo en mi paladar mezclado con la extraña forma en la que Haymitch mueve sus labios y gesticula mientras se dirige con insistencia a mí. Supe que se había dado cuenta que no estaba prestándole atención en cuanto dejó de hablar y me clavó su mirada impaciente. Tras no ver ningún tipo de reacción por mi parte, debió figurarse lo ausente que estaba. Me fue fácil comprender, al ver su mirada tornarse amargamente triste y oscura, que ya había adivinado lo que me pasaba y que él sabía lo poco que reaccionaría a lo que me dijera. Aunque con gran esfuerzo, le vi cómo apretaba los labios para evitar gritarme alguna barbaridad y centrarse en preparar a Peeta para todo lo que se le venía encima.

El resto de la cena pasó tranquilamente y por suerte me dejó en paz. Excepto muy de tanto en tanto, que le veía observándome seriamente a través del cristal de su copa de vino tinto. Orgullosa, me metía otro trozo de comida en la boca sin hacerle ningún caso y disimulando como podía la sequedad de mi garganta que me dificultaba tragar la comida. Por suerte, tan sólo duraban un par de segundos y Haymitch volvía a ser todo explicaciones y apoyo para Peeta.

Desde que terminamos de cenar y nos zampamos los postres, me ha estado sobrevolando la sensación de que en cualquier momento me abordaría y me pondría en mi sitio. Como sospechaba, antes de irse a su habitación, Haymitch se acerca y cogiéndome la cara con las manos para que fije mi mirada en él, me dice muy seriamente:

– Mañana, antes del desayuno te quiero en mi habitación. Sé que no tienes ganas de pasar por esto de nuevo, pero vas a pasar por ello quieras o no quieras. ¡Así que no seas estúpida y hazte ya a la idea!. Voy a dar mi vida por ti, aunque no valga mucho ni me importe, pero quiero que tú estés dispuesta a ganar porque si ya te has rendido, yo mismo te mataré en cuanto pongas un pie en la arena.– No bromea y sólo en cuanto se da cuenta que he entendido su mensaje me suelta la cara.

Me quedo sola de pie y pensando, porque sé que Haymitch habla en serio. Sé que no le cuesta ofrecerme su vida para que yo salve la mía pero también sé que me mataría si yo ya la diese por perdida. ¡Mi única duda es cómo no dar mi vida por perdida ya que desde que entré el año pasado en los juegos del hambre no he vuelto a tener vida!. Él mejor que nadie debería saberlo. Estoy a punto de replicarle cabreada cuando desde lejos oigo su voz inflexible dirigirse de nuevo a mí.

– Sólo tienes hasta mañana para decidirte. A partir de entonces o apuesto por ti o por mí.– Me advierte.

En cuanto sus palabras me golpean noto un vacío enorme en el estómago a pesar de todo lo que he comido. Haymitch se asegura de decirle a Peeta que como mentor se cerciore de que mañana me presente en su cuarto antes del desayuno ya que el resto del día lo tendremos ocupado preparándonos para el desfile de los tributos.

Es Peeta, el que unos minutos después me acompaña hasta mi habitación preocupado.

– ¿Estás bien Katniss?. Dime qué te ocurre. – Sólo consigo devolverle una sonrisa y acariciarle la cara con cariño.

Entro en mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Sé que Peeta sigue fuera, no se va inmediatamente pero tras un minuto le escucho yendo hacia su habitación. Ni siquiera me desvisto, me tumbo boca arriba en medio de la amplia cama e intento salir del estado de estupor y apatía que me envuelve.

Pienso en mi hermana y mi madre para ver si de esa forma, las esperanzas de volver a estar con ellas se transforman en ganas para querer ganar los juegos. Sin mucho éxito, me pierdo luego pensando en Gale. Añoro los días que pasábamos juntos en el bosque, la tranquilidad que me trasmitía y esas fuertes ganas de vivir de las que ahora carezco. Aun así, sigo sin la pujanza necesaria para enfrentarme a otros juegos. Con pocas ilusiones vuelvo a mirar al techo y sin saber cómo, esta vez estoy pensando en Peeta, en el pan que me lanzó, en cómo me apoyó en los juegos, en lo mucho que me quiso y en lo que continúa queriéndome aunque no me lo demuestre porque teme que me aleje aun más de su lado. Cuando pienso en lo mal que se lo he hecho pasar desde el regreso de los juegos es como si algo en mi interior se rompiese. Pienso en la cueva y en cómo me abrazaba. Evoco sus ojos el día que nos entrevistaron tras ganar los juegos y su felicidad llenándolo todo. Haymitch también se cuela en mis recuerdos y todas nuestras disputas y ariscos encontronazos ahora me hacen sonreír.

Empiezo a comprender, que tanto él como Peeta se han convertido en las dos personas más importantes de mi vida. Son las personas por las que realmente quiero ganar estos juegos y lo mejor de todo es que estoy convencida de que, de alguna forma, no voy a perder a ninguno de los dos. Si yo gano, los dos ganan conmigo, que le den al Capitolio y sus reglas de mierda, ya encontraré la forma de que Haymitch se venga conmigo de vuelta tal como hizo Peeta. Y sé que ya está, que esta locura de desafiar de nuevo al capitolio, es lo que hace que vuelva a tener unas ganas salvajes de ganar de nuevo. Ni si quiera puedo evitar soltar un par de nerviosas carcajadas antes de levantarme ferozmente de la cama e idear la manera para enviar un mensaje a Gale. Tiene que escaparse con mi hermana y mi madre junto con su familia a los bosques para que mi rebelión contra el capitolio no los ponga en peligro. Una vez que el plan está claro en mi mente decido ir a ver a Peeta para que no se preocupe por mí y pueda dormir sabiendo que estoy dispuesta a todo para volver de la arena.

Abro la puerta de su habitación y me lo encuentro en la misma postura que estaba yo hace un momento, boca arriba, mirando al techo y con una expresión de preocupación cruzándole el rostro. Tampoco se ha desvestido, de lo cual me alegro.

Enseguida me sonríe y se incorpora para decirme un suave – Hola.

Me tumbo a su lado, nuestros brazos tocándose uno al otro. Él me da la mano y yo se la agarro con fuerza.

– Sólo quería que supieras que esta vez también volveré de la arena. Lo sé. – le digo con total convicción.

– No dejo de preguntarme si debería ser yo el que fuera por Haymitch, aunque supongo que esta estúpida pierna no nos sería a ninguno de gran ayuda.- dice golpeándose la prótesis. Sé que necesita oír lo que yo pienso. Y la verdad es que no dudo tener más posibilidades de vivir con Haymitch que con él allá abajo.

– Peeta, en esta ocasión, tener a Haymitch conmigo es una ventaja. Quizá no sea tan fuerte como tú pero conoce bien a los otros tributos y si ya es listo borracho como una cuba, imagínatelo sobrio!.

Nos reímos y comenta la cantidad de cosas que ha aprendido sólo de él en una cena. Más tarde le pido ayuda a Peeta con mi plan de poner a salvo a mi familia y a Gale. Se le tuerce un poco el gesto al escucharme pronunciar ese nombre pero no dudo ni por un segundo que hará todo lo que pueda y más para que en unos días, antes de que yo esté en la arena, mi familia esté a salvo. No sé si por la bondad en sus ojos o por la calidez de su compañía pero al levantarme para ir de nuevo a mi cuarto, le doy un beso en los labios. Noto que lleva su mano tras mi cabeza pero en cuanto la posa la quita instintivamente para que no me sienta presionada. No por ello deja de responder a mi beso, lo que me alegra. En cuanto me separo un milímetro de él, me deja ir. No sé porqué me ha dado por besarle. Yo no le quiero. Me da por reírme al ver que cada vez que estoy entre la vida y la muerte acabo besándolo. Sin darle más vueltas me marcho hacia mi habitación.

Veo la luz colándose por debajo de la rendija de la puerta de Haymitch. No llamo y entro rápido y cerrando de golpe tras de mí. Antes de que ni siquiera pueda pensar en lo que acabo de hacer, le veo sentado en el borde de la cama mirando la enorme pantalla de televisión que proyecta imágenes de anteriores juegos del hambre. Va por la segunda botella de alcohol y tan sólo le quedan un par de tragos para terminársela. En cuanto se la lleva a la boca, estoy a punto de gritarle que no beba más, cuando me doy cuenta que es él. Él es el que sale en la pantalla. ¡Está viendo sus juegos del hambre!. Me quedo helada y rígida como una estatua hasta que escucho su voz más gruesa y rota de lo habitual decirme sin mirarme siquiera.

-¿Quieres acompañarme, preciosa?. ¿O es que te vas a quedar ahí de pie toda la noche?.

A trompicones acabo sentándome también en la cama, aunque en la esquina, bien apartada de él. Miro la pantalla. En estos momento está corriendo por el bosque y las cámaras se centran en él, aunque aun no sé porqué razón.

– ¿Te has decidido por fin a ganar los juegos? – me pregunta duramente.

Me giro para mirarle.

– Sí – afirmo. Me observa un momento antes de susurrar para él – Bien.– y vuelve su atención a la pantalla. Luego se acerca la botella ya vacía a los labios, quizá para ocultarse y que no le vea, ya que yo sigo mirándolo a él. De todas formas, no se me escapa el feroz dolor que está sintiendo en este momento. Sé que es por estar recordando todo lo que vivió en sus juegos del hambre. Haymitch mira la botella vacía con una mueca de enfado y la lanza contra la esquina opuesta haciéndola añicos y vuelve a centrar su atención en la pantalla gigante. Miro alrededor y no veo más alcohol, por primera vez estando con él, deseo que hubiera más botellas que se pudiera llevar a la boca.

- ¡Haymitch!, ¿por qué te torturas viendo tus juegos? – le pregunto sin comprender y no queriendo que sufra más de lo que ya ha sufrido… Claro que esto último va ha ser imposible con los juegos que se nos vienen encima.

Me mira desde el otro extremo de la cama con el ceño fruncido sin entender mi pregunta.

– ¿Por qué tus juegos? – le pregunto de nuevo.

Parece que al fin me ha entendido y duda si darme o no una respuesta ya que está totalmente centrado en la pantalla. Tras un buen rato, coge el mando y pone pausa. Su cara cuando tenía 15 años queda congelada cubriendo toda la pantalla, justo acaba de matar a uno de los tributos y sus ojos están llenos de horror, injusticia y ganas de supervivencia. Tiene ensangrentada la mitad de la cabeza, su pelo dorado, sus pestañas, su mejilla y parte de sus labios. No sé si la sangre es suya o de su oponente. En su boca, entre las salpicaduras de sangre que la esconden, se refleja el odio y el asco.

Conozco demasiado bien esa sensación, sé exactamente como debía sentirse en ese momento. Me es difícil dejar de mirar su imagen en la pantalla cuando Haymitch se dirige a mí para decirme:

– Es la primera vez que veo de nuevo mis juegos, a excepción de los momentos finales que repiten incesantemente en los juegos del hambre cuando vengo de mentor. – dice haciendo un gesto de desgana con su mano derecha.

No sé qué intenta decirme, sólo entiendo el dolor que debe estar sintiendo. Espera indulgente a que despegue mis ojos de la pantalla y le mire a él para continuar hablando.

– Recuerdo todo los errores, todo lo que hice mal, en mis pesadillas aparecen todos y cada uno de mis fallos… tantos que ya ni siquiera sabía cómo pude ganar.– Calla y veo que espera pacientemente a que le entienda. Lo hago justo en el instante que vuelve a poner play y a estudiar ávidamente sus juegos.

– Necesito saber también lo que hice bien, todo lo que me ayudó a ganar, para así poder… – no termina la frase porque advierte que ya no necesito que me lo explique. Asiento, aunque él ya no me está mirando, vuelve a estar sentado mirando la pantalla. Decido quedarme con él. Ninguno hablamos durante toda la proyección. Tras un par de horas apaga la pantalla antes de cargarse al último tributo, una chica. No necesita ver eso una vez más.

Sin la luz de la pantalla, la oscuridad nos envuelve un buen rato, hasta que mis ojos se hacen a la penumbra. Haymitch tiene perdida la mirada mientras permanece quieto y pensativo. Se me hace raro no verle revolviendo los cajones en busca de más alcohol.

– Es increíble lo listo que eres cuando estás en modo "supervivencia"-, digo asombrada más para mi qué para él. Me levanto para irme.

–Bah, – responde quitándole importancia en cuanto llego a la puerta – no tienes de qué preocuparte preciosa, seré tu aliado. – sonríe astutamente mientras me guiña un ojo al deslizarme fuera de su habitación. Cierro la puerta y me doy cuenta de que yo también estoy sonriendo. En cuanto veo a Peeta en medio del salón interrogándome con la mirada se me borra la sonrisa de golpe.

– Quería que supiera que estoy dispuesta a ganar los juegos. – consigo decir tras unos incómodos segundos.

– ¿Y has necesitado más de dos horas para eso? – me pregunta sorprendido.

– Ya sabes cómo es de testarudo. – le digo sonriendo nerviosa y caminando hacia mi habitación.

– Katniss, te estaba esperando porque quería decirte que ya está en marcha la operación "Salvo".

–¿Qué? – Peeta se acerca y cogiéndome del brazo me susurra al oído. – Poner a salvo a tu familia y amigos.

– ¡Oh!. ¡Gracias Peeta! – Sin poder contenerme le rodeo con los brazos de un salto y le doy de nuevo un beso en los labios. Justo en ese instante la puerta de Haymitch se abre de par en par y se acerca a nosotros vestido con unos pantalones de pijama que dejan entrever que no lleva nada debajo. Rápidamente nos agarra bruscamente a cada uno por el antebrazo y nos separa de nuestro inocente abrazo.

– Ahora niños, a dormir. – dice mofándose de nosotros con la más cínica de sus sonrisas – Peeta, ni se te ocurra escabullirte al cuarto de Katniss esta noche que mañana la necesito a primera hora bien descansada en mi habitación. – Peeta se pone colorado y antes de que pueda decir nada se dirige a mí para dar el golpe final – y tu preciosa, deja de insinuarte y tirarte al cuello de tu amor a estas horas de la noche, que mañana te quiero bien despejada.- Le lanzo un puñetazo con mi mano libre que esquiva fácilmente y continúa diciéndome - Si mañana, tras finalizar el día aún tienes ganas de tirarte a sus brazos, no te lo impediré, pero hoy a la cama!. – Encolerizada intento zafarme de él sin resultados y antes de que pueda protestar, Haymitch ya ha abierto la puerta de mi habitación, me ha empujado dentro y cerrado la puerta de nuevo.

* * *

Continuará...

Espero que os haya gustado :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a tod s! Os dejo con el Capítulo 3!

Que os divirtais!

Muchas gracias por los comentarios!

* * *

En cuanto me despierto echo un vistazo al reloj temiendo haber dormido demasiado y llegar tarde a mi encuentro con Haymitch. Sorprendentemente aun me puedo quedar una hora más vagueando en la cama, sin embargo no tengo nada de sueño. Durante unos segundos contemplo la posibilidad de darme una ducha pero como luego me prepararán a conciencia para el desfile, lo descarto enseguida. ¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido esta vez a Cinna para llamar la atención y conseguir patrocinadores?.

Para vengarme un poquito de Haymitch decido vestirme e ir a despertarle. Se lo tiene merecido por la forma en la que me separó de Peeta anoche.

Abro con cuidado la puerta de su habitación, esperando verle aun enredado entre las sábanas pero me llevo una sorpresa. No está en la cama y además la luz de la mañana baña toda la estancia. Antes de poder preguntarme dónde está, un ruido hace que me gire y le vea salir del baño. Para mi asombro está recién duchado y peinado. Lleva puestos unos pantalones grises abrochados con un cinturón negro de cuero y una camisa blanca de manga larga perfectamente planchada y abrochada, excepto por el último botón del cuello. ¡Si incluso la lleva metida por dentro del pantalón!. Está espontáneamente guapo. Sonríe al verme y yo aun sorprendida abro la boca pero no digo nada, ¿o ya la tenía abierta?.

– Que bien que ya estés aquí, preciosa. – me roza sin darse cuenta al pasar a mi lado – Quiero que memorices unas cuantas cosas que te serán de gran utilidad cuando estemos en la arena.

Me quedo de pie, algo turbada aun por su buen aspecto, mientras él pone en marcha la pantalla. Aparecen las fotos de los dos tributos del distrito 1. Seguidamente empieza a explicarme sus nombres, edades, ventajas y puntos flacos. A mitad de explicación, totalmente absorto en la información que me está trasmitiendo, empieza a remangarse las mangas de la camisa hasta casi los codos. No puedo evitar seguir sus manos con mis ojos mientras lo hace y cuando termina le encuentro aun más atractivo. Noto el calor en mis mejillas justo cuando me dice.

– ¿Katniss, es que no vas a sentarte?. Aun nos quedan 11 distritos más. – espera extrañado señalándome la cama.

Con una estúpida sonrisa me siento en el centro de la cama con las piernas cruzadas intentando fijar la mirada en la pantalla y no en su espléndido trasero… ¡pero me resulta difícil!. Si al menos parara de girarse... Haymitch frunce un poco el ceño pero sin dejar de observarme astutamente. Consigue que me ponga más roja aun. Ahora pienso que sabe lo que estoy pensando. Tras dudar unos segundos parece que decide seguir con sus explicaciones y yo consigo relajarme.

Luego me pide que le repita todo lo que me ha dicho. Lo repito unas cuantas veces hasta que considera que ya lo he memorizado. Así con cada uno de los distritos. Al final, soy toda una experta en los tributos que irán a la arena conmigo. Claro que eso no me da mucha ventaja porque ellos también se conocen desde hace tiempo entre sí y cada uno sabe bien de qué pie cojea el otro. En el fondo, lo que he conseguido es estar a su nivel.

Haymitch hace hincapié en que yo soy la única a la que realmente nadie de ellos conoce excepto por mis juegos. Además tengo la "grandísima ventaja" (esto se encarga de puntualizarlo bien) de ser su aliada. Según él, ninguno de ellos conoce al auténtico Haymitch, sólo a su tapadera durante tantísimos años. El majadero borracho irresponsable que ha sido desde que ganó los juegos.

Rompo a reír.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – me pregunta en cuanto no puedo contener las lágrimas. Está realmente adorable con los brazos cruzados frente a mí intentando saber qué estoy pensando. Desternillante.

- ¿Tu tapadera?. ¡Venga ya Haymitch!. Eres ese borracho, no puedes evitarlo. – Ahora estoy tumbada sobre la cama sin poder contenerme.

– Tienes suerte preciosa, de que quiera que tú ganes los juegos porque sino os tendría a todos justo donde quiero para hacerme yo con la victoria. – y aunque sigue sonriendo sé que dice la verdad, quizá nos tiene más engañados de lo que pensamos… En cuanto dejo de reír sigue con sus enseñanzas.

– Bueno, y ya solo nos quedan los tributos del distrito 12. – y a la vez que su maliciosa sonrisa aparecen nuestras caras en la pantalla. En su foto él aparece serio pero cautivador y además se aprecian sus brillantes ojos azules resaltados por una camisa azul y una lucida corbata grisácea. En mi foto aparezco despeinada, sucia y con una mueca de tonta que casi no puedo ni mirarme. Sé que lo ha hecho para hacerme rabiar y aunque quiero enfadarme la verdad es que me ha hecho gracia y sólo consigo gritarle un –Si serás idiota…–entre risas.

Haymitch se vuelve hacia la pantalla mientras dice:

– Empecemos por la guapa mujer en llamas, Katniss Everdeen. – Le tiro una almohada a la cabeza que le despeina. Tras hablar de mis ventajas, llega el momento de repasar mis puntos flacos.

– Como no te conocen no saben como yo, la cantidad de puntos débiles que tienes, –se detiene para hacerme un guiño – sólo los que todo el mundo pudo ver en tus juegos. – aprieta la boca y niega con la cabeza un par de veces con disgusto. ¿Me está regañando?. ¡Es como si no le gustara que por sobrevivir, hubiera expuesto sin darme cuenta alguna de mis tantas desventajas!. ¡Esto es el colmo!. ¡Encima de volver viva con Peeta!

Le tiro la otra almohada y él recoge las dos y las vuelve a poner sobre la cama mientras me apunta con el dedo avisándome de que no me pase y que le escuche atentamente.

– Primer punto débil: Tu compasión. Se ve claro cuando te aliaste con Rue, cuando intentabas salvar a Peeta a toda costa, incluso de tu vida…

– Pero – ¡Shhh! – me corta sin dejarme hablar.

– Segundo: Tu imprudencia unida a tu testarudez. Aunque para algunas cosas pueda ser bueno, en otros momentos puede hacerte reaccionar alocadamente y arriesgarte sin ninguna necesidad. Tus ataques podrían ser fáciles de detener por haberte dejado llevar y en esos momentos, si tienes suerte perfecto pero sino puede significar que no vuelvas de la arena. – Levanta una mano en alto impidiendo que pueda replicarle. Cuando cierro la boca continua.

– Y Tercero: – ¡Ah! Bueno, sólo tres puntos débiles. – exclamo contenta. Haymitch tarda más de lo necesario en volver a hablar para que me quede claro que no le gusta que le interrumpa. Casi cuando empiezo a plantearme si debo pedirle perdón continúa.

– Tercero: Tu incapacidad para afrontar un cuerpo desnudo, preciosa.

–¿Qué? ¿Y eso a qué viene?. – Haymitch hace caso omiso de mi alboroto y además continúa haciéndose el gracioso.

– Quizá hubiese sido mejor haberte dejado follar con Peeta anoche, a lo mejor así lo habrías superado, aunque fuera un poco… ¡No dejéis de hacerlo hoy mismo, insisto! – me ordena como si de ello dependiera mi vida.

Enfurecida, me levanto de la cama con intención de empujarle contra la pantalla y largarme. – ¡Vete a la mierda! – No obstante, él me agarra las dos manos y me las retuerce tras la espalda. Sabe que mi siguiente paso es darle un rodillazo en sus partes y por eso antes de que pueda elevar la rodilla con toda mi rabia, ya me ha hecho la zancadilla. Con un golpe seco caigo al suelo. Me quedo tumbada en un costado, él aun agarrándome como si no le costara nada mantenerme ahí y uno de sus pies pisándome los míos para que me esté quieta. Lo que más rabia me da es que ni siquiera se ha despeinado, con decir que ni la puñetera camisa se le ha salido del pantalón…

– No te gustará oírlo, pero es la debilidad que más intentarán aprovechar. – comenta a escasos milímetros de mi cara.

–¿Por qué?. ¡Ni que fueran a ir desnudos por la arena!. – exclamo frenética.

– ¿Es que no viste lo desorientada y nerviosa que te pusiste en los juegos al tener que quitarle los calzoncillos a Peeta?. ¡Si hasta le cubriste y eso que os andabais jugando la vida!. Si hubiera estado alguien cerca, os habría matado a los dos en menos de lo que canta un gallo aprovechando tu total desconcierto. – Quizá tenga razón, pero no voy a concederle el placer de oírmelo decir.

Al instante me suelta y pulsa un botón haciendo aparecer su imagen en la pantalla. Bajo su foto aparecen dos columnas. En una trae VENTAJAS y en la otra DESVENTAJAS. Ambas están vacías.

– Escribe las ventajas y desventajas que crees que tengo. – me dice entregándome un rotulador.

– ¡Pero si tú estás de mi lado y además confío en ti!. No me hace falta saber cuándo esquivarte y cómo vencerte. – digo confiada.

– Katniss, yo no me fío nada del presidente Snow ni de los juegos que puede tenernos preparados, ya he visto demasiados y sé lo que se pueden torcer. ¿Qué pasaría si nos droga de alguna manera?. ¿O si en algún momento del dolor pierdo el sentido de la realidad?… No sé, si de algun modo yo no fuera yo allá abajo, quiero que estés preparada para ganar igualmente, ¿entendido?.

Asiento y Haymitch se va al baño dejándome sola frente a la pantalla.

VENTAJAS

* Más fuerte de lo que parece

* Muy listo (Decido tachar el muy, tampoco quiero que se lo crea tanto.)

* Impredecible

DESVENTAJAS

* Testarudo

* Borracho

* Auto destructivo

(A partir de aquí no puedo dejar de escribir una desventaja tras otra.)

* Resabiado

* Desvergonzado

* Ofensivo

* Arrogante

* Loco desequilibrado (Tacho loco)

* Mayor viejo (Tacho mayor)

* Bajo de forma

* Fondón

Me dejo llevar y aun habría escrito más desventajas si no fuera porque le escucho justo detrás de mí preguntándome.

– ¿En serio, preciosa?. ¿Fondón?.

Me hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos encontrarme a Haymitch totalmente (y cuando digo totalmente quiero decir totalmente) DESNUDO a medio metro de mí. Nunca antes le había visto deleitándose tan descaradamente de mi reacción.

Mecánicamente doy un paso atrás chocando con la pantalla, lo que provoca que el engreído de Haymitch se me acerque aun más y me susurre:

– ¿Dónde ves tú que esté fondón, preciosa?. – con una cínica mueca y extendiendo los brazos a los lados se mira el cuerpo entero y luego vuelve a fijar su ácida mirada en mí – Yo no opino así… –

Me obligo a bajar la vista a su cuerpo pero obviamente no puedo señalar ningún michelin, sobretodo porque no tengo el nervio suficiente para fijarme. Aprovecho para darme la vuelta y quedarme mirando a la pantalla, respiro hondamente y decido tachar la palabra fondón de la lista. Su vulgar carcajada resuena en la habitación y dejo atrás mi vergüenza respondiendo a su ataque.

- Con lo guapo que estabas hoy Haymitch, ya lo has tenido que estropear, ¿eh?. – le digo dirigiéndole una miradita llena de desilusión de arriba abajo y acariciándole la mejilla con la mano.

Él agarra mi mano con la suya lo que me hace volver a perder la compostura durante unos segundos y se da cuenta. Me da un beso en la mano y su melena esconde lo satisfecho de sí mismo que está en ese momento. De golpe me quita el rotulador y me empuja hacia la cama. Me quedo sentada en el borde y empieza a estudiar mis respuestas. Aunque él vuelve a estar bastante serio, yo no puedo dejar de fijarme en las perfectas curvas de su culo.

Haymitch está comprobando la lista de las ventajas cuando de pronto se gira y me pilla mirándole el culo y yo no sé dónde meterme.

– Preciosa, estoy desnudo delante de ti, ¿de verdad crees que me importa que me mires el culo? – Me pongo roja como un tomate – Pues entonces no pierdas el tiempo disimulándolo, ¿de acuerdo?.

Vuelve a la pantalla y empieza a comentar las ventajas.

– Cierto que soy impredecible, puede que sea más fuerte de lo que parezco… y como broma, lo de tachar el "muy" ha estado bien, aunque yo cambiaria listo por "más listo que los demás". Bien ahora desventajas, veamos…

- "**Testarudo**". Corrección: Tenaz, por lo tanto ventaja. Aquí la única testaruda eres tú. Siguiente "**Borracho**" – vuelve a girarse hacia mí casi preocupado –Katniss, en serio, no te engañes con esto. – continua – "**Auto destructivo**" – Se ríe complacido – Nada que objetar, ahí has estado muy acertada, así que aprovéchalo en cuanto puedas. "**Resabiado**, **desvergonzado**, **ofensivo**"… Veo que te has querido desahogar pero de poco te servirán estas características en la arena. – seguramente tenga razón pienso – "**Arrogante**", bien, esta está algo mejor, – puntualiza – como te dije una vez, un exceso de confianza puede hacernos caer. ¿A ver qué más? – Está divirtiéndose –Ah sí "**Loco desequilibrado**". Un detalle que tacharas lo de loco. Cuidado, porque son incontables las veces que me he hecho pasar por un desequilibrado por puro gusto… así que no te lo creas, es sólo un disfraz. La siguiente, "**Mayor viejo**". Puede ser una desventaja frente a ti, pero recuerda preciosa que sabe más el diablo por viejo que por diablo. "**Bajo de forma**", supongo que aquí estás sólo intentando hacerme reír. Hace un segundo te inmovilicé sin ningún esfuerzo y no me pareció que estuviera tan bajo de forma. Aun así, puede que según la situación en la que nos encontremos en la arena sí que pudiera estar bajo de forma. Si es así, recuérdala y no dudes en aprovecharla si las cosas entre nosotros se torcieran. Bueno y por último "**Fondón**" que ha sido ya sabiamente rectificada.

Me descubre haciéndole burla y sonríe.

– ¿Bueno qué, nos vamos a desayunar, preciosa?. Tengo un hambre… – Sin más preámbulos Haymitch se dirige hacia la puerta y la abre.

– ¿Es que no piensas vestirte? – Le pregunto inquieta.

– ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? – Sin poder evitarlo desvío la mirada a sus partes. Se da cuenta. – Katniss, eso será justo lo que busquen para atacarte.– me explica.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto sin querer entender.

– Que si miras a mi polla en vez de a mi cara estarás muerta.

– ¡No te estaba mirando la… –titubeo– polla! – miento descaradamente.

– Sí que lo hacías. – dice tranquilo mientras vuelvo a mirarle ahí abajo.

– ¡Nooo! – le digo cabreada.

– Lo has vuelto a hacer. – esta vez está contentísimo.

– ¡Que noo! – replico llevándome las manos a los ojos para taparme. Escucho como Haymitch está a punto de morirse de la risa. Se acerca, me quita las manos de los ojos conteniendo las carcajadas que habían empezado a brotar de su garganta.

– En serio, Katniss. ¡Ni bajes la mirada y menos aun te tapes los ojos con las manos! Hasta el más débil de los tributos te fulminaría en ese instante. Mira siempre a los ojos hagan lo que hagan, desnudos o no, ¿de acuerdo?.

– Sí. – concedo con ganas de salir ya de la habitación y poder alejarme de su desnudez. Haymitch me mira fijamente mientras me tiene agarrada por los hombros. – Bien – dice – la chica en llamas ya está preparada. – y me trae hacia sí contento.

Peeta abre la puerta y nos encuentra abrazados, él desnudo y yo rodeándole la espalda con mis brazos, aunque con cuidado de no tocarle el culo.

–¿Qué estáis haciendo? – La cara de Peeta es un poema. Vuelvo a ponerme colorada y Haymitch se hace pasar por mi cómplice y me pregunta de manera muy íntima y personal, agarrándome fuerte por la cintura trayéndome hacia él.

– ¿Se lo dices tú, preciosa o se lo digo yo? – Mi cuerpo reacciona descargando un codazo que él, como siempre, detiene al vuelo y me mantiene inmóvil a su lado.

– ¿Decirme qué?– pregunta Peeta sin saber muy bien qué respuesta esperar.

A mí, entre la situación y lo fuertemente agarrada que me tiene Haymitch no me salen las palabras y temo escuchar lo que Haymitch está a punto de decir.

– Peeta quítate la ropa. –Peeta le mira como si estuviera totalmente loco. – Como entrenamiento para que Katniss supere uno de sus puntos débiles, ha de pasar el máximo tiempo posible entre cuerpos desnudos, como mentor debes ayudarla. – aclara Haymitch.

– ¿Qué?

Pero Haymitch ya no se molesta en responderle.

– ¡A desayunar! – Me lleva sin soltarme a la mesa del salón dónde ya tenemos todo el desayuno listo y Effie nos espera.

Effie se agita momentáneamente al ver venir a Haymitch desnudo.

– ¿Debería avisar para que bajaran la calefacción?.

Excepto por su pregunta jocosa para la que no obtiene respuesta, no hace caso de la desnudez de Haymitch como si fuera una más de las excentridades del borracho.

Estoy dándole un trago al zumo de naranja cuando Peeta entra en el salón completamente desnudo. A mi pesar me empapizo y Haymitch sin mirar, sabe exactamente porqué.

– Recuerda preciosa, a los ojos. – murmura sólo para que yo le oiga. No me da la oportunidad de resarcirme de su comentario ya que el puntapié que le lanzo por debajo de la mesa también lo esquiva.

* * *

Continuará...

Espero que os hayáis divertido. Sugerencias, ideas, comentarios? Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Gracias por leer y por las reviews!

Os dejo con el capítulo 4, es un poco más corto que los últimos pero espero que os guste igualmente.

* * *

Llevo toda la mañana pensando en el traje que nos tendrá preparado Cinna para esta ocasión. De camino a la sala dónde debo reunirme con él se escucha un revuelo enorme. Al llegar, Peeta sale de una de las dos habitaciones acalorado y gruñendo. Lleva un traje negro muy elegante con camisa blanca y pajarita negra que se le ciñe al cuerpo majestuosamente. En algunas partes del traje estratégicamente elegidas por Cinna, como los puños, los bordes de la pajarita, la solapa... hay ribetes y bordados de color azul brillante que embellecen muchísimo el traje. A Peeta le queda de maravilla y le da un aspecto muy seductor, por no decir sexy… ya me imagino a las chicas del capitolio peleándose por ir cogidas de su brazo. Lleva los ojos pintados discretamente de ese mismo tono azul, lo que realza el color de sus ojos haciéndole parecer un ser mágico. Esta vez, el pelo no lo lleva peinado hacia atrás, sino algo revuelto y engominado lo que le da un toque más enérgico de lo habitual y mucho menos angelical… ¡Está irresistible!. Quizá esta noche sí que debería seguir la "orden" de Haymitch… Sonrío al imaginarlo.

– ¡Hey Katniss! – me saluda Peeta acercándose.

– ¿Qué es todo ese jaleo?.

– Haymitch como siempre, poniendo las cosas difíciles.– Nos reímos. – He tenido que salir porque me estaba poniendo de los nervios y Cinna estaba preocupadísimo porque sudara todo el traje.

– Estás muy guapo Peeta. – digo sinceramente. Él se pone colorado.

– Sí bueno, ya sabes Cinna y Portia son los culpables. – Ríe nerviosamente y se pasa la mano por el pelo. – Bueno he de irme que tengo que ir a confraternizar con los patrocinadores. Te veo después del desfile.

Mientras Peeta se aleja con paso rápido entro en la habitación de la que salen los gritos. Me llevo de nuevo una sorpresa al ver a Cinna desnudo y a Portia. Ambos están de espaldas a mí y con el jaleo no me han oído entrar. Haymitch sí que me ve, deja la discusión que mantenía y me sonríe saludándome. Portia y Cinna se giran entonces hacia mí. Haymitch detrás de ellos, aprovecha que no le ven para hacerme una rápida señal que sólo puede significar una cosa: que los mire a los ojos. Me dan ganas de estrangularle. Le lanzo una miradita llena de odio a la vez que Portia y Cinna me abrazan con cariño.

– ¿Qué tal estás Katniss?.

– Muy bien Cinna. – tampoco voy a entristecerles contándoles la verdad – ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo?.

Durante unos cuantos minutos los tres nos hablamos con cariño y nos contamos experiencias del año que ha pasado. Haymitch no entra en la conversación ni nos interrumpe. Tras unas cuantas anécdotas, halagos y risas estamos listos para empezar a trabajar.

– A mi me parece que Katniss lleva bastante bien la desnudez a su alrededor. – le recrimina Cinna a Haymitch, a la vez que me abraza afectuosamente. No me cuesta ni lo más mínimo devolverle el abrazo, esté o no desnudo.

– Sorprendentemente a tú alrededor sí. – admite Haymitch que no me ha perdido de vista desde que entré. Sé que está pensando alguna otra cosa que no dice. Le apremio con la mirada a que diga lo que tiene que decir pero él rechaza hacerlo.

– Katniss, ya que estás aquí, si no te importa podríamos prepararos juntos a ver si de esa manera logras calmar un poco a Haymitch y convencerle de que nos deje hacer nuestro trabajo. – me pide, no, más bien me suplica Cinna. ¿Cómo negarme a Cinna?.

– Claro, no hay problema. – Haymitch levanta las cejas bastante impresionado porque haya aceptado. Sin hacerle caso me siento sobre la mesa a su lado, dejando medio metro de separación entre los dos. Él, como yo, aun lleva puesta la bata verde. – Aunque a decir verdad dudo que os sirva de ayuda con él. Quizá deberíais buscarle algo de beber, un par de buenas botellas de alcohol. A cambio de eso seguro que hará lo que queráis.

– Tú si que me conoces, preciosa. – afirma con complicidad el sinvergüenza de Haymitch.

– No te hagas ilusiones que hasta después del desfile no quiero que bebas ni una gota de alcohol. – protesta Portia muy seria mientras le apunta con el dedo índice.

– De acuerdo, comencemos. – ordena Cinna.

Cinna me despoja de la bata y Portia se la quita a Haymitch. Entonces me doy cuenta de lo que implica prepararnos juntos. Por eso Haymitch se quedó antes tan sorprendido. En fin, ahora ya no es momento de echarme atrás. Los dos nos quedamos desnudos y me complace darme cuenta que ni siquiera me he puesto roja. Quizá Haymitch tenga parte de razón y esté superando mi desconcierto frente a la desnudez aunque sea por medio de su extravagante terapia.

Le miro y me mira. Nuestros ojos reflejan osadía en grado sumo. Justo en ese momento él baja la vista a mis pechos y luego más abajo. Descarado. Cuando vuelve a mis ojos, que le cuesta, le pilla por sorpresa que permanezca imperturbable.

– Recuerda Haymitch, a los ojos. – le susurro victoriosa.

Haymitch inunda la habitación con sus carcajadas y me contagia. Cinna y Portia se miran como si estuviéramos locos y siguen a lo suyo, removiendo telas, pedrerías, tomando medidas, eligiendo pinturas… mientras él y yo continuamos riendo durante un buen rato.

Convertimos en juego el intentar pillar al otro bajando la mirada. Haymitch pronto se da cuenta que no va a conseguir pillarme así que empieza a apartarla él. Una vez la dirige a mis pechos, otra vez a mi entrepierna, de nuevo a un pecho, al otro... Mis ojos le gritan que pare, pero eso le lleva a hacerlo más veces aun. Dejo por imposible detenerle y adopto de nuevo una actitud impasible. Decide entonces recorrer todo mi cuerpo de manera juguetona con su mirada, de principio a fin, pero esta vez esquivando mis ojos deliberadamente.

Se toma su tiempo, se está divirtiendo repasando todos los recovecos de mi cara rehuyendo mi mirada que le persigue. Veo cómo se enreda perfilando los suaves bucles de mi pelo que caen por encima de mi hombro. Con un ligero e inconsciente movimiento de cabeza, aparto el pelo y me arrepiento al instante. He dejado al descubierto mi cuello y él sonríe con el ánimo crecido. Pasa a deslizar su revoltosa mirada por mi cuello, hasta mi oreja, la rodea con gusto y desciende suavemente por la curva de mi mandíbula. Se frena a escasos milímetros de mis labios y tonta de mí, los separo casi imperceptiblemente. Él se da cuenta y adhiere con arrojo sus hambrientos ojos en ellos. De su sonrisa no queda más que un leve destello. Cuando Haymitch humedece sus labios, de nuevo mi cuerpo me traiciona copiando su movimiento. Noto mi respiración en la humedad de mis labios y él aprieta los suyos aun brillantes mientras sigue viciado en comerme la boca con la vista. Respira profundamente antes de resbalar su mirada sobre mi hombro y columpiarla por mi escote. No se apresura al recorrer mis pechos, los envuelve y rodea una y mil veces. Se escurre entre ellos hacia mi ombligo pero no tarda en volver a mimarlos con el salvaje azul de sus ojos como si no quisiera despegarse de ellos. Detiene su atención en mis pezones y veo cómo frunce la boca un poquito como si codiciara mordérmelos…

Ninguno de los dos ríe ya. Mi respiración es cada vez más entrecortada y cálida. El brillo de sus ojos es ahora tan intenso y oscuro que me corta la respiración. Haymitch baja con vicio su mirada hasta mi ombligo. Automáticamente me pongo tensa al creer que el siguiente lugar que observará será mi pubis… Pero no, prefiere pasear el fuego de sus ojos a lo largo de mi pierna quemándome la piel. Está violentamente serio y yo casi ni respiro mientras persigo atentamente su mirada. Cuando llega a la punta de los dedos de mi pie, salta hacia el otro pie y lenta y dolorosamente serpentea su vista por la cara interna de mi pierna, mi muslo... El apetito de sus ojos se incrementa a cada centímetro que sube. Me arde todo el cuerpo. Contengo la respiración cuando está a punto de mirar entre mis piernas. Se detiene lo que parece una eternidad y noto como mis manos se agarran con fuerza al borde de la mesa, no aguanto más la tensión. Sin pensárselo más Haymitch invade con osadía mi coño. Suelto un suspiro inaudible y sólo entonces lanza con rabia su mirada contra la mía. No estoy preparada para ver lo que veo en su mirada, ni para mirarle como le estoy mirando. Él tampoco y sin embargo ninguno puede desprenderse de los ojos del otro.

* * *

Continuará... ;)


	5. Chapter 5

"No estoy preparada para ver lo que veo en su mirada, ni para mirarle como le estoy mirando. Él tampoco y sin embargo ninguno puede desprenderse de los ojos del otro."

* * *

Capítulo 5:

Silencio.

Cinna me pone de pie en el suelo.

Portia tira del brazo de Haymitch para ponerlo también de pie frente a ella y de espaldas a mí, liberándonos así de nuestro conflicto interno.

Cinna me habla y aunque le miro no escucho lo que me dice. Como un robot sigo sus indicaciones hasta que estoy completamente vestida, maquillada y preparada para salir al desfile de los tributos. No he vuelto a dirigir la vista a Haymitch desde que nos bajaron de la mesa. En alguna ocasión Cinna se ausenta y me quedo sola. No soy capaz de girarme hacia el lugar donde se encuentran Portia y Haymitch, así que permanezco inmóvil de espaldas a ellos.

Haymitch no ha dicho ni una palabra en la hora y media que han tardado en prepararnos. Estamos listos y sé que pronto tendré que enfrentarme a él.

Cinna y Portia nos piden que cerremos los ojos. Escucho la respiración profunda de Haymitch como si fuera a protestar pero no dice nada.

– Katniss, no hagas trampas, cierra los ojos – me pide Cinna.

Con los ojos cerrados me sitúa delante del espejo gigante que cubre toda una pared de la habitación. Trago saliva al notar que Portia coloca a Haymitch a mi lado.

– Vale, ya podéis abrir los ojos – nos indica Portia.

No los abro aun y pasan los segundos y sigo sin abrirlos. Sé que Haymitch ya los ha abierto en cuanto escucho su voz.

– ¿Qué pasa preciosa, no te atreves a mirarme? – dice dándome un ligero codazo.

Llena de rabia los abro y le miro desafiante en el reflejo del espejo. Haymitch me observa con superioridad y me guiña un ojo. Le devuelvo el codazo.

Veo a Portia al lado de Haymitch y a Cinna a mi lado con los brazos cruzados. Los dos siguen desnudos, lo que me hace sonreír por lo ridículo de la situación. Con cuidado miro al centro del espejo dónde estamos Haymitch y yo. Centro mi atención en los trajes que llevamos puestos pero la penetrante mirada de Haymitch me está poniendo mala. Me giro hacia Cinna y elogio el traje, también felicito a Portia y me separo de los tres.

Haymitch evita que me aleje cogiéndome de la mano y atrayéndome hacia sí. Quedamos frente a frente.

– La bella y la bestia – dice Haymitch con sorna.

Como no quiero mirarlo me fijo en los trajes. Son todo piedras preciosas negras del tamaño de aceitunas. Están directamente pegadas sobre nuestra piel. Colocadas con una pequeña separación consiguen ocultar nuestro cuerpo pero se deja entrever el color de la piel que contrasta llamativamente con el negro azabache de las piedras. Hasta la cintura ninguno de los dos llevamos ropa, sólo piedrecitas pegadas aquí y allá dibujando prodigiosas formas que estilizan nuestro cuerpo. De la cintura para abajo llevo una mini falda con esas mismas piedras que luego se enredan entre la piel de mis piernas. Haymitch lleva un pantalón hasta los tobillos de cuero negro bien apretado y unas botas negras que le dan aspecto de peligroso. Yo sin embargo, llevo unas sandalias cubiertas de las mismas piedras que me dan un aspecto un tanto selvático.

– Bueno y ahora la explicación de cómo funcionan los trajes – exclama Portia ansiosa.

Cintia deja caer un polvo que parece purpurina sobre mi mano.

– Si soplas verás que saltan chispas. Pruébalo pero no lo lances hacia vuestros trajes.

Al soplar, como por arte de magia pequeñas chispas rojas anaranjadas y azuladas vuelan por los aires.

– Es precioso – opino.

– Tú llevarás un poco de polvo en los dedos de la mano. Esta vez nada de darse la mano. Quiero que Katniss se sitúe delante del carro y tú Haymitch como si la protegieras te situarás detrás de ella. No os toquéis, ¿entendido? – nos advierte mientras vuelve a verter los polvos en mi mano.

– ¿Me equivoco o el que necesita protección esta vez soy yo? – pregunta Haymitch sospechando lo que tiene Cinna preparado.– ¿Dónde me vas a poner a mí los polvos mágicos?.

Cinna sonríe.

– Demasiado peligrosos como para dejarlos en tú poder – le replica guiñándome un ojo y susurrándome al oído instrucciones – en cuanto estéis en la pasarela y os enfoquen las cámaras, te giras y soplas con cuidado un poquito del polvo al cuello de Haymitch – confirmo disimuladamente que le he entendido.

– ¿Cinna, qué estás tramando?.

Todos escuchamos el tono de advertencia en la voz de Haymitch pero sabe que esta batalla la tiene perdida. De nada le sirve agarrar a Cinna por los hombros y estrujarle contra su pecho para sonsacarle.

– ¡El traje! – grita preocupada Portia. – ¡Deja las peleas para más tarde!.

– Espero no tener que tomarle la palabra – susurra a Cinna mientras le suelta. – Bueno preciosa, ¿nos vamos? – me pregunta ofreciéndome su brazo.

Dudo un instante pero rápidamente lo agarro y me voy con él.

– ¿Te puedo pedir una cosa, Haymitch?

– Lo que quieras, preciosa – responde sin pensárselo dos veces.

– ¿Podrías dejar de desnudar a la gente para mí?.

– Reconoce que lo de Cinna te ha gustado – dice satisfecho. – No me costó nada convencerle.

– Eres un cretino.

– Siempre que puedo.

– ¿Dejarás de hacerlo si te consigo una buena botella de alcohol después del desfile?

– No te reconozco preciosa, primero te desnudas para mí y ahora pretendes emborracharme… – se detiene para mirarme lascivamente. – Creo que por fin empiezo a disfrutar, y mucho, de tu compañía – su risa más sincera surge del fondo de su garganta.

– ¡Haymitch! – grito furiosa dándole un tirón del brazo.

Le lleva un momento dejar de reír.

– Vale, está bien – me dice aburrido elevando la vista al cielo como si fuera una aguafiestas.

Al subir al carro que nos llevará en el desfile tanto a Haymitch como a mí nos cambia la cara. No concibo que para la gente del capitolio esto no sea más que una fiesta. Me gustaría no seguirles el juego, acabar con todo de alguna forma y para siempre. Los odio, odio a todos por ni siquiera pararse a pensar en que esto es una monstruosidad. Me gustaría despertarles y que pudieran sentir lo que cada uno de nosotros sentimos. Que sintieran la angustia en la que estamos irremediablemente todos los distritos sumidos desde que nacemos hasta que nos morimos.

Me giro hacia Haymitch que serio con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llenos de odio está sintiendo la misma rabia que yo. Furiosos y con impotencia esperamos a que el desfile se ponga en marcha.

– Empieza la jodida función – masculla Haymitch amargamente en cuanto el carro se pone en marcha.

Me obligo a dibujar una débil sonrisa en mis labios en cuanto salimos a la luz. Estoy mirando las pantallas que van mostrando los tributos de los distintos distritos. En cuanto llegan a nosotros me asombra comprobar que sin duda formamos la pareja más llamativa de todas. Somos puro contraste. Él fuerte y rubio, yo delgadita y morena. Mentor y pupila. Con el maquillaje y los trajes parecemos inalcanzables, casi dioses, menuda ironía pienso.

Recuerdo las palabras de Cinna y en cuanto la cámara muestra un primer plano nuestro me giro seductoramente y suavemente soplo hacia Haymitch un poco del polvo de mi mano. Haymitch se ve envuelto en una nube de chispas azules y anaranjadas y escucho al público emitir un leve ¡Oohh!.

Pero de pronto, las piedras del traje de Haymitch empiezan a saltar por los aires como si fueran fuegos artificiales. El rastro del humo azulado y anaranjado que dejan tras de sí las piedras al salir lanzadas al vacío, flota en el aire.

Haymitch estira los brazos y todas las piedras que tenía en ellos saltan y vuelan por encima de las cabezas del público que las mira encandilado. La multitud está encantada con el espectáculo. Los aplausos y gritos se escuchan sin cesar. En cuanto todas las piedras se han despegado del cuerpo de Haymitch veo por la pantalla que en su costado izquierdo han quedado sólo las necesarias para formar la llamativa silueta de un dragón. La piedra que representa el ojo del dragón es ahora azul brillante, como los ojos de Haymitch, y entre las mandíbulas del dragón se distingue la forma de unas llamas formadas por piedras anaranjadas. El capitolio entero exclama al unísono asombrado al ver el dibujo formado tras la transformación y luego irrumpe en un aplauso masivo. Me parece tan bonito, que me giro para verlo mejor. Hasta acerco la mano para tocar las piedras anaranjadas que forman las llamas.

En cuanto las toco, Haymitch coge mi mano como si fuera a besarla, pero a escasos milímetros de sus labios la voltea y sopla hacia mi traje, brindándome un giño, el polvo que quedaba en mi mano.

Esta vez soy yo la que está envuelta en las chispas y noto como las piedras se desprenden con fuerza de mi piel de la misma forma que hicieron las de Haymitch. Él está ahora a mi lado, observándome intrigado. Como si fuera una ola, noto a las piedras ir desprendiéndose desde la parte baja de mi espalda y cintura hacia arriba. Las últimas en salir despedidas son las que llevo en la nuca. Detrás nuestro se forma una estela incandescente y bicolor que el carro va dejando atrás. Agito la melena y más destellos luminosos salen de las terminaciones de cada mechón. La gente no deja de exclamar asombrada. Miro la pantalla y sonrío. Todo el capitolio aplaude y grita. Es entonces cuando me fijo en mi cuerpo, que ahora luce piedras anaranjadas que forman pequeñas llamas en la parte baja de mi cintura y tres llamas preciosas que cubren mis pechos y se pierden enredándose en mi cuello.

Entonces enfocan el dragón de Haymitch y abren plano con la cámara como si el dragón hubiese encendido a la chica en llamas. Él se coloca a mi lado y pone su mano derecha sobre mi hombro. En la pantalla, Haymitch tiene la misma cara de pocos amigos que siempre. Yo me mantengo inexpresiva que es lo que mejor se me da. Poco importa, la gente está contentísima con nosotros y no dejan de gritar. Faltan ya pocos metros para llegar al final del recorrido cuando Haymitch me pregunta:

– ¿Te aguantarías de pie en mis hombros?.

En unos segundos estoy de pie en los hombros de Haymitch que me sujeta con sus manos por los gemelos para que no pierda el equilibrio. Elevo los brazos con los puños cerrados sobre mi cabeza y el público responde de nuevo con alabanzas y aplausos. Cuando llegamos al final y detienen el carro Haymitch abre sus brazos y da una vuelta en redondo sobre el carro para que todos nos vean. Esto enloquece aun más a la gente.

Los otros tributos empiezan a bajar de los carros.

– ¿Te ayudo a bajar, preciosa? – escucho decir a Haymitch debajo mío mientras eleva una mano ofreciéndomela de apoyo.

– Puedo yo sola. – respondo secamente. Acto seguido doy un salto hacia atrás, girando una vez en el aire y cayendo perfectamente de pie sobre mis pies y fuera del carro. Haymitch está impresionado pero no lo muestra. La gente del Capitolio no lo oculta y de nuevo se escuchan sus exclamaciones.

– ¿En serio?. ¿Un salto mortal?. ¿No crees que eso ya es pasarse, preciosa? – me grita para que le pueda oír entre el alboroto de la gente.

– Tan solo sigo los consejos de mi ex mentor, intentar gustar a la gente – si es que a esto se le puede llamar gente, pienso.

– ¡Ven aquí! – Haymitch me coge con fuerza a su lado y mientras el resto de la gente admira encantada el mosaico completo con su dragón y mis llamas yo no puedo dejar de pensar en su cálida mano sobre mi cintura desnuda… No entiendo lo que me pasa.

Por suerte Cinna, Portia y Peeta llegan enseguida.

– ¿Un dragón, Cinna? – remarca irónico Haymitch mirando hacia su pecho – ¿Tan mal crees que me va a ir en la arena?.

Cinna se encoge de hombros y yo no entiendo porqué Haymitch dice eso.

– La empresa más famosa de medicamentos y drogas del capitolio tiene como logo un dragón – nos explica Portia.

Entonces lo entiendo y sonrío ante la agudeza de Cinna.

– Sí, ya me han dado su tarjeta interesados en patrocinarle – dice Peeta sujetándola en la mano.

Estupendo pienso, Haymitch ya tiene patrocinadores. En la tarjeta que le han dado a Peeta el dragón no es igual, pero tiene el mismo ojo azul que el dibujado en el pecho de Haymitch.

Haymitch le pasa el brazo por los hombros a Cinna y se lo lleva para celebrarlo.

* * *

Continuará...

Gracias a todos por leer y por los comentarios!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos y todas!

Otro capi más... a ver si os gusta!

* * *

Nos encontramos en una sala enorme de la cual casi no diviso el final. El resto de tributos hablan entre ellos o con sus mentores. Todos están comentando el desfile.

Effie viene a nuestro encuentro con una gran sonrisa.

– ¡Enhorabuena! Este desfile ha sido aun mejor que el del año pasado – opina. – Y yo que pensaba que Haymitch nos llevaría a un categórico fracaso… Pero al final habéis acabado formando una pareja con mucha _chispa_ – comenta orgullosa por lo apropiado de su frase y acto seguido suelta un par de agudas carcajadas. Por un instante, todos contemplamos pasmados su manera de reír.

– ¿Alguno de vosotros sabe como conseguir una botella de alcohol? – Portia y Peeta me miran asustados. – No es para mí, es para Haymitch. Prometió dejar de desnudar a la gente a mi alrededor si le conseguía un buen trago – les confieso.

– En ese caso tranquila que te traigo una ahora mismo, no querría tener que desnudarme de nuevo – me explica Portia incómoda. – Eso sí, no le digas que te la conseguí yo. No quiero tener al borracho de Haymitch en mi puerta a las tres de la madrugada pidiéndome más – parece que sabe de lo que habla.

– No te preocupes que no se lo diré – le prometo.

– Voy a ver si encuentro a Haymitch con su traje de dragón – decide Effie marchándose con su risa a otra parte y dejándonos a Peeta y a mi solos.

Nos miramos callados, él contempla mi traje y yo aprovecho para observarle hasta que acaba rompiendo el silencio.

– Tenemos que seguir aparentando que estamos enamorados… – me susurra disimuladamente.

– ¿Así que eso es lo que haces? ¿Aparentar estar enamorado de mí? – pregunto sintiéndome algo celosa por lo atractivo que va y el poco tiempo que me dedica desde que nos fuimos del distrito 12. Sé que estoy siendo infantil y que no debería haber dicho nada.

– Sabes que no, Katniss – responde sin dilación. Mi corazón se para un instante y me da rabia no poder sentir con tanta fuerza lo que él siente por mí. – Simplemente te recordaba que _tú_ tienes que fingir estar enamorada de mí – su voz, triste, me duele y bajo avergonzada al cabeza. Deseo decirle que yo tampoco estoy fingiendo pero no puedo, no sería cierto y a un amigo como él no se le miente. – Además, al ver lo enamorados que estamos y la trágica suerte que nos persigue, todos los patrocinadores sueltan la pasta encantados, como si lo hicieran por la más honorable de las causas – añade sonriendo.

– Estás guapísimo – acaricio su brazo con ternura.

– Eso ya me lo dijiste – responde con cariño.

– Es que es verdad.

– Tú estás bellísima, Katniss – me halaga – aunque inalcanzable.

De nuevo me topo con esa sinceridad de Peeta que siempre me desarma. No me pasan desapercibidas sus ganas de besarme pero se contiene. Sitúa su mano en la piel de mi cintura y me da un beso suave en la mejilla.

– Vamos a dar una vuelta – me pide.

Diviso a Portia dirigirse hacia el baño haciéndome una seña.

– Espérame – le digo a Peeta camino del baño.

Con la botella de alcohol escondida en un bolso negro vuelvo al lado de Peeta. Al llegar, me rodea dulcemente con su brazo. Observo como todos los tributos hablan entre sí de buena gana. Claro, llevan tiempo conociéndose… Me siento como un bicho raro, paseando entre ellos sin tener ganas de ir a hablar con ninguno ni de conocerlos. Me acerco más a Peeta dejándome llevar por él. En cuanto estamos en un lugar algo más tranquilo me abraza y acepto que me consuele y que se lleve lejos toda la tensión en la que estoy metida desde que vuelvo a ser un tributo. Peeta consigue que me libere de esta gran presión que me marchita sin descanso. Refugiada en él, es como si tuviera de nuevo 7 años. Brotan libres mis miedos y debilidades, mis angustias... Me siento vulnerable mientras él deja que me esconda entre sus brazos para que nadie lo note y me besa dulcemente la cabeza y la frente. Sus delicadas caricias recorren mi espalda y espera pacientemente a que me recupere y rompa el abrazo. No lo hago. No puedo recuperarme, no estando a su lado. A su lado me es imposible no dejarme llevar y derrumbarme. Demasiada ternura. Aun así, me obligo a escapar de su influjo. Me cuesta horrores pero lo hago. En mi cara una sonrisa como si todo fuera bien.

– ¿Estás bien? – pregunta.

– Sí – miento.

– Voy a seguir ganándome a los patrocinadores. Te veo en un rato.

– Vale.

Escapo medio corriendo hacia el pent-house. No quiero sentirme vulnerable o débil y menos a tan sólo un día de ir a la arena. ¿Por qué Peeta despierta ese sentimiento en mí?. Sólo recuerdo dejarme llevar de esa forma cuando mi padre estaba vivo. Desde entonces lo borré de mi vida para siempre… pero Peeta…

Al llegar al pent-house me dejo caer en el grandísimo sofá e intento volver a ser la Katniss que reconozco sin conseguirlo. Entonces caigo en la cuenta de que tengo la botella de alcohol conmigo, ¡perfecto!.

Me incorporo y abro el bolso, durante un segundo miro la gruesa botella esperanzada. El olor seco y punzante se cuela por mi nariz sin ser invitado en cuanto la abro. Al posarla en mis labios, noto la rudeza del alcohol que estoy a punto de probar. Bebo un trago largo.

– Si te la vas a beber tú... ¿Significa eso que quieres que vuelva a desnudarme?.

¡Haymitch, cómo no! Quién sino podría estropear un momento como este. Debería haber supuesto que su radar para el alcohol le haría aparecer de debajo de las piedras, sobretodo estando tan sobrio últimamente.

Deliberadamente me llevo de nuevo la botella a la boca sin intención de darle ni una sola gota. ¡Que se fastidie!. Cuando Haymitch no se lanza hacia mí intentando agarrar su preciado veneno, me giro hacia él. Haymitch sonríe cínicamente como si no le dejara otra opción, y confiado, empieza a desabrocharse el cinturón velozmente para pasar a bajarse los pantalones de cuero. No titubea lo más mínimo. Me empapizo y durante un segundo distingo su disgusto, seguramente porque esté desperdiciando unas gotas de un buen alcohol, pero sigue firme en su empeño de desnudarse.

– ¡Está bien, toma tu maldito alcohol! – respondo indignada ofreciéndole la botella antes de que vuelva a quedarse en pelotas.

Con su habitual descaro, comienza a vestirse sin ninguna prisa, si fuera un poco más lento se estaría desvistiendo. Cuando termina, se sienta a mi lado agarrando con aires de superioridad la botella y echándole un trago.

Nos quedamos en silencio lo menos una hora. Él bebiendo y yo con la mirada perdida, negando con la cabeza cada vez que me ofrece la botella por si quiero un poco más. Es extraño pero la presencia de Haymitch me reconforta y me llena de fuerza, siento que vuelvo a ser yo. Resulta sencillo recuperarse a su lado. De nuevo estoy tranquila y confiada en poder salir con vida de la arena. No puedo perder a Haymitch, sé que voy a salvarlo a él también, aunque aun no me he figurado cómo. Está panchamente recostado en el sillón, con los brazos abiertos sobre el respaldo. La mano cercana a mí reposa tranquila en el cabecero, la otra agarra dejadamente la botella. Tiene los ojos cerrados y su semblante parece relajado, no sé lo que estará pensando, puede que la forma de salvarme en la arena.

– No quiero que des la vida por mí en los juegos – le confieso en cuanto abre los ojos pausadamente para echar otro trago. Esta vez no bebe, me observa. Nuestras miradas son tristes y sin consuelo posible que ofrecer al otro.

– Lo sé.

Es lo único que dice antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. Advierto que ya no lleva el dragón. Se ha quitado las piedras del torso y sólo lleva los pantalones y las botas puestas. Bajo la mirada hacia mis piedras y tiro de una de ellas.

– ¡Ah! – se me escapa un pequeño grito al ver que no se despega.

Haymitch me mira de reojo y esboza una sombra de sonrisa en la comisura del labio. Pruebo con otra piedra y tampoco la puedo despegar. Tomándose su tiempo se incorpora en el sofá frente a mí.

– ¿Me permites, preciosa? – pregunta acercando su mano a una de mis piedras.

No tardo ni lo más mínimo en darme cuenta que justo pretende ayudarme a despegar la piedra que cubre mi pezón izquierdo. Sujeto su muñeca al vuelo cuando está a punto de tocar la piedra con sus dedos. Él frena la mano y se queja con una falsa mirada cándida e infantil. Obviamente es más fuerte que yo y no puedo detenerle con sólo sujetarle. Me quedo inmóvil esperando lo peor. Deduzco que está decidiendo si dejarme ganar o si arrancar la piedra igualmente. Me pongo nerviosa aunque no bajo la mirada y él acaba cediendo.

– Tú misma, si prefieres que no te ayude…

Retira la mano y se recuesta de nuevo en el sillón dejándome tranquila. Esta vez pruebo a arrancar una de las piedras que llevo en la pierna pero tampoco. La estúpida risita de Haymitch se escucha cada vez que protesto sin conseguirlo. Menos mal que no tardo en averiguar que hay que apretarlas hacia dentro para que se desprendan con suavidad. Con cara de triunfo quito un par más.

– Sabía que lo conseguirías, preciosa – comenta condescendiente.

Sus ojos siguen cerrados. Me levanto para ir a la habitación a quitarme las piedrecitas y descansar un rato antes de la cena.

– ¿Por qué no te las quitas aquí? – interroga en cuanto abandono el sofá – ¡Si no hay nada que no haya visto ya!.

No le respondo más que con un fuerte portazo y no me hace falta verle para saber que tiene una desvergonzada sonrisa desplegada en su cara.

Tras una larga cena, ninguno de nosotros continúa sentado a la mesa cuando llegan los postres. Effie se ha llevado el platito con su trozo de tarta de frambuesa. Está detrás del sofá, con sus codos apoyados en el respaldo blanco que se hunde ligeramente por su peso. Bajo Effie, en el sofá, está Haymitch cómodamente recostado. Peeta está frente a Haymitch, sentado a horcajadas sobre una silla a la que ha dado la vuelta. Su barbilla descansa en sus manos que se apoyan en la parte superior del respaldo de madera. Yo estoy sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá, cerca de las piernas de Haymitch y mirando hacia Peeta. Haymitch está sirviéndonos un poco de vino tinto en nuestras finas copas de cristal. Una vez llenas, Effie estira el vaso por encima de la cabeza de Haymitch y sujeta su vaso en el centro. Peeta se une al brindis y Haymitch, sin incorporarse lo más mínimo del sofá, también extiende el brazo para que su copa vaya al encuentro de las otras. Con los tres mirándome, alargo el brazo por encima de las rodillas de Haymitch y espero con mi copa elevada que empiece el brindis.

– Por los deliciosos postres del Capitolio – exclama alegremente Effie empezando a golpear nuestros vasos. Cuando se lleva su copa a los labios vencemos nuestra perplejidad por su brindis y confusos bebemos los tres un trago.

Tras el desastroso brindis Peeta vuelve a estirar el brazo. Effie enseguida se une a él y yo hago lo mismo. Nuestras copas esperan por la de Haymitch, que como se bebió el vino de un trago, ahora está sirviéndose un poco más con una mueca traviesa.

– Porque estos juegos cambien de verdad algo… y porque no tenga que perderos a ninguno – brinda Peeta posando sus esperanzas en Haymitch y en mí.

Effie vuelve a beber contenta. Haymitch tiene la mirada perdida pero se puede leer en ella su aprecio por Peeta y la tristeza de creer que nada de lo que Peeta pide se va a cumplir. Tras tantos juegos sabe que lo que Peeta desea es imposible. Igualmente bebe. Yo decido en silencio contar con Peeta para traer a Haymitch de la arena, al fin y al cabo seguro que él desde aquí me puede ayudar. Tras tomar un sorbito esta vez soy yo la que empiezo el brindis. Peeta estira de nuevo su copa observándome y Effie también. Esperamos de nuevo a que Haymitch vuelva a llenar su copa. Distraídamente se sirve el doble de vino.

– Por mi familia, espero que esté siempre a salvo pase conmigo lo que pase…– Peeta me mira preocupado – y por Peeta, el mejor mentor de todos – añado para no realizar un brindis deprimente. Haymitch me golpea con la pierna haciéndose el ofendido. Los cuatro nos reímos y saboreamos el vino.

Esta vez es Haymitch quien sostiene su copa en el centro esperando por las nuestras que ya están vacías. Peeta nos las vuelve a llenar mientras Haymitch eleva la vista al cielo y nos lo reprocha sarcásticamente. Cuando estamos listos, Haymitch espera unos segundos más para captar nuestra atención.

– Por ti, preciosa – subraya clavando su mirada en mí.

Sorprendida noto como tan solo con su actitud consigue que me acalore. Muestro nerviosa una sonrisa forzada mientras tintinean las copas.

– Por Katniss – oigo decir a Peeta contento y luego a Effie. Haymitch me estudia tomando buena nota de mi reacción a través del cristal de su copa. Intento hacerle fracasar en su examen manteniéndome lo más inexpresiva posible. Difícil de lograr cuando el rubor se asienta en mis mejillas.

Todos estamos contentos por el vino. Peeta se levanta de la silla y se quita la americana acalorado y se queda en camisa. Su pelo premeditadamente revuelto le da un aire de libertad que pocas veces he visto en él. Me resulta especialmente difícil contener mis ganas de estar a solas con él. Su complicidad sentándose en el suelo pegadito a mí hace que me vea tentada a coquetear con él.

Effie ha puesto música a todo trapo y anda bailando sola alrededor del sillón y de la mesa.

– Ven a mi habitación antes de ir a dormir – me susurra Peeta al oído muy bajito, lo suficiente para sólo yo le escuche. Durante un momento, no sé si quiere que lo hagamos o sólo me toma el pelo. – Tengo noticias de tu familia – murmura en mi oído en cuanto se percata de la extraña expresión de mi rostro. ¡Ah! ¡Si seré tonta! Estas son las secuelas de pasar tanto tiempo con Haymitch me digo a mi misma. Pensar así del bueno de Peeta…

– ¿Son buenas? – le pregunto con miedo.

– No son malas – musita a milímetros de mi oreja.

Peeta me da un beso en la mejilla y se incorpora. Realiza una seña para hacerme saber que me espera en su cuarto. La seña no le pasa desapercibida a Haymitch.

– Me voy a descansar, buenas noches – nos dice alejándose con su americana al hombro.

Noto moverse a Haymitch en el sillón y en dos segundos tengo su boca pegada a mi oreja.

– ¿Estás segura de no querer que siga obligando a Peeta a desnudarse a tu alrededor? – cuchichea tan sagaz y oportuno como siempre. Sin duda sabe que nos traemos algo entre manos pero esta vez no es lo que él cree.

– No, gracias – respondo segurísima – esta vez ya lo desnudo yo.

Haymitch eleva la copa en el aire como si por fin hubiera encontrado una buena razón por la que brindar.

– Sólo espero que sepáis que hacer después – ríe maliciosamente entre dientes. Qué listo. Como respuesta subo al sofá y me siento a su lado, bien pegadita a él. Sabe que estoy jugueteando pero excepto por su mueca burlona, ni se inmuta. Me inclino para cuchichearle algo al oído y él inclina la cabeza rozando la mía para escucharme mejor. Su pelo roza mi cara.

– No te preocupes, ya me diste una clase "teórica" esta mañana mientras nos preparaban, ¿Recuerdas? – Él separa la cabeza y llena de felicidad descubro cómo esta vez es su cuerpo el que se tensa y no el mío. Al menos en un primer momento, porque al rato me sube la temperatura y vuelvo a perderme en la sensación que me invadía cuando me comía con los ojos. Intento dejar de pensar en ello para salir del paso – así que dudo que tengamos problemas – respondo altiva.

Haymitch sacude la cabeza vacilante, como queriendo replicar algo pero no consigue empezar ninguna frase y opta por beberse el resto del vino de un trago. No dice nada. Sé que esta mañana todo empezó como un juego para tomarme el pelo pero derivó en algo diferente. Se le ve confuso y algo furioso, a pesar de tener el rostro parcialmente cubierto por su melena, entreveo su indecisión y algo más que no se cómo interpretar. Debe ser la única vez que he visto a Haymitch vacilar. Pero claro, también es la primera vez que le he dejado sin palabras y no puedo evitar aprovecharme.

– ¡Qué suerte la mía, tener un mentor tan sexy y que además me desea! – insinúo mirándole con apetito y sabiendo que estoy pensando más en él que en Peeta. Claro que esto él no lo sabe, aunque se queda sorprendido por mi insinuación y mordiéndose los labios intenta a duras penas controlar su genio y no seguirme el juego. Lo consigue pero sólo durante un rato. Al final, decide decir la última palabra, no sería Haymitch si no lo hiciera.

– Si crees que a este juego me puedes ganar, preciosa… es que ya has perdido – garantiza seguro.

Desaparezco de su vista y entro en el cuarto de Peeta cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Sin duda, tengo que dejar de jugar a su juego porque me está volviendo loca.

* * *

Continuará...

Gracias por los mensajes y las reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!

Muchas gracia por vuestra ayuda y consejos! Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo en el que habla Haymitch en vez de Katniss.

¡Ojo con este capi que hay insultos, sexo etc. así que: Rating** MA**!

* * *

Capítulo 7

* * *

Haymitch POV

¿Pero qué coño estoy haciendo?

Debo poner límites a este tira y afloja que me llevo con Katniss porque empieza a gustarme demasiado y no puede conducirnos a nada bueno… aunque pensándolo bien, podría derivar en a algo tremendamente excitante… ¡Ya estoy otra vez! ¿Cómo se me ocurre siquiera pensar algo así?. Me necesita en la arena y no puedo distraerme con semejantes estupideces rondando por mi cabeza, o mejor dicho, por mi polla.

¡Dios! disfruto tanto sacándola de sus casillas que no logro evitar provocarla a la mínima oportunidad que tengo. Además la listilla juega bien y eso que ni siquiera sabe en qué se está metiendo. Sea como sea, debo dejar los desafíos subidos de tono…

Claro que me resultaría mucho más fácil si no hubiera estado desnuda a mi lado. ¡Quién me mandaría a mí follármela con los ojos!. Cada vez que pienso lo tierna y nerviosa que estaba cuando le miraba las tetas… Debí dejarlo estar. Si hubiese parado entonces, ella no se habría excitado inocentemente, tampoco habrían aflorado gemidos secretos de sus labios y yo nunca hubiera visto dispararse el deseo en sus ojos… sin embargo, cada una de sus reacciones me llamaba más y más la atención... ¡Cómo no iba a seguir disfrutando, al fin y al cabo sólo la estaba mirando!.

Pero ya está, se acabó, ya no sobrepasaré mas límites con Katniss, ¡tengo que contenerme joder!.

Lo malo es que ya me estoy reprimiendo y mucho. Como la vez que le daba vergüenza volver a mirarme. Lo que me costó dominarme para no agarrarla y besarla ahí mismo a ver si así abría los ojos y me miraba. O esta tarde, cuando me sujetaba la mano para que no le quitara la piedra del pezón… ¡lo cerca que estuve de arrancarle la jodida piedrecita con la boca! Buff… Y ahora la endiablada va y me toca las narices con lo de "su sexy mentor", sin duda queriendo que piense que se estaba refiriendo a mi… ¡Que rápido aprende! ¿Cómo voy a conseguir contenerme aun más?

Así que sigo tirado en el sofá, rabiado porque la muy descarada se ha metido en el cuarto de su "sexy mentor Peeta" después de mencionar nuestro incidente de las miraditas… y ahora no puedo borrar la imagen de sus estupendos pechos de mi cabeza. Me está costando muchísimo mantener mi cuerpo quietecito en el sofá y no entrar ahí dentro y ponerla en un aprieto.

Salgo de mis pensamientos al balancearme sobre el sofá por culpa de Effie que se ha dejado caer a mi lado tras tanto bailar.

– Parece que me he quedado sola con el dragón – comenta Effie insinuándose con picardía.

¿Y por qué no? Al fin y al cabo en unos días estaré muerto.

Sin cruzar ni una palabra me tiro bruscamente encima de ella. Sobre el sofá. Engancho rudamente mi boca a la suya que por desgracia está llena de carmín. Mi mano derecha ya está sobre su pecho y la izquierda se cuela groseramente bajo su falda arrancándole las bragas sin miramientos. Mis piernas abren las suyas sin dificultad. Ella no opone resistencia bajo mi cuerpo, responde a mi ataque desabrochándome el pantalón y aferrando mi polla con su mano. Los dos estamos listos, yo por culpa del tira y afloja con Katniss y ella vete tu a saber porqué. La embisto sin más, hasta el fondo. Aunque abre la boca y gime, no la escucho por culpa de la música que sigue altísima. Siento cómo se agarra con fuerza a mi espalda mientras yo acelero el ritmo.

La tomo contra el sofá una y otra vez hasta que buscando mayor amplitud de maniobra me tiro con ella al suelo, apartando la silla en la que estaba sentado Peeta de un manotazo. Al notar el frío en sus nalgas, me lo reprocha con los ojos. Una embestida insolente y severa es todo lo que obtiene como disculpa. Parece funcionar porque empieza a correrse sin disimulo y con inconexos gemidos de placer. Cuando termina, la presión con la que me agarra cede.

Aprovecho para llevármela y la siento al borde de la mesa con sus piernas colgando indiferentes. Coloco mi cuerpo entre sus piernas y con mis manos se las abro de par en par. Sus ojos vuelven a arder de excitación. Yo sigo caliente y ella muy húmeda. Con una mano la empujo hasta que descansa tendida con la espalda apoyada en la mesa. Dirijo mi mirada entre sus piernas y veo lo dilatada que está para mí. Effie, inquieta, intenta cerrar las piernas pero no se lo permito y me vengo separándoselas aun más y penetrándola fácilmente, bien adentro. Al sentir mi miembro hundirse de nuevo en ella, trata de incorporarse pero la mantengo en su sitio ejerciendo presión con mi mano. Desiste y se queda tumbada retorciéndose de placer. Sus piernas han vuelto a cerrarse y están ahora al lado de mis caderas. Unos segundos antes de correrme, la cojo por debajo de las rodillas y coloco sus piernas sobre mis hombros, ubicando a continuación mis manos en cada una de sus nalgas, lo que la lleva casi al orgasmo y a mí también. De esta forma, toda expuesta y abierta empieza a contraerse de placer. Nos corremos y liberamos nuestras tensiones.

Permanecemos un minuto en esa posición recuperando el aliento.

Effie empieza a incorporarse dando la noche por terminada. No sé porqué, no estoy del todo satisfecho y no la dejo ir. Coloco sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y ella entrelaza sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. La agarro bien por la espalda y por las nalgas. Ella, enganchada a mi, se deja llevar.

– Pensé que este año querrías guardar las fuerzas para la arena – declara sorprendida en cuanto entro con ella en mi habitación.

– Si… pero no estaría bien irme sin despedirme, muñeca. – respondo mientras empiezo a quitarle su colorista y horrible ropa.

Estoy harto de follar con un payaso, necesito… no sé piel!. Respiro aliviado cuando la veo completamente desnuda. Si no fuera por el maquillaje de mierda que lleva sería una mujer bastante atractiva. Esta vez, en vez de desnudarme rápidamente para no perder tiempo, dejo que ella me quite la ropa mientras la observo. Al acariciar y deleitarme saboreando sus pechos, vuelvo a recordar los de Katniss.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos bien cerrados pero al volver a mirarla, sólo veo los pechos de Katniss.

Joder.

La empujo a la cama. Boca abajo. Para borrar de mi vista sus tetas y evitar pensar en las de Katniss. ¡Gracias a Dios funciona!.

Effie está esperándome, gira la cabeza ansiosa y yo, que aun estoy de pie a los pies de la cama, sonrió regañándola por ser tan impaciente. Completamente desnudos, me sitúo encima de ella, y con mis manos agarro las suyas mientras mis pies abren sus piernas. Por fin disfruto del roce de su piel contra la mía. Por un tiempo nos entretenemos gozando del contacto directo del otro. Cuando el calor de nuestros cuerpos calienta la habitación, vuelvo a penetrarla una y otra vez, profunda y rítmicamente hasta que noto la presión de sus nalgas en mi bajo vientre junto con sus desacompasados movimientos por culpa de su excitación. Con mayor firmeza sigo penetrándola, mi mano se agarra a su teñida melena hasta que libera temblando su orgasmo.

Estoy bajo el agua de la ducha mientras Effie, preocupada, trata de arreglase el maquillaje y el peinado mirándose al espejo. Salgo de la ducha y sigue intentándolo sin éxito.

– ¿Para qué te molestas? A estas horas no vas a encontrar a nadie de aquí a tu habitación. – refunfuña como si yo no entendiera nunca nada.

Se queda en el cuarto de baño y yo me tumbo en la cama. Una payasa y un borracho, pienso. Exhausto, no tardo en adormecerme.

Despierto en cuanto escucho cerrarse la puerta. Abro los ojos pero la habitación está sumida en la oscuridad. Ha debido marcharse. Me abandono de nuevo al sueño.

En ese instante, el colchón se mueve bajo el peso de otro cuerpo que acaba de recostarse a mi lado. Sonrío con picardía en la oscuridad, sabiendo que significa que o bien se ha quedado frustrada por no poder arreglarse, o es que tiene ganas de más… casi seguro que lo segundo…

– ¿Qué pasa Effie? ¿No has podido volver a maquillarte como un payaso… o es que sigues caliente? – tanteo con voz somnolienta girándome y metiéndole de lleno mi dedo en el coño antes incluso de terminar la frase.

Algo va mal… pero que muy mal…

Con horror abro los ojos y espero unos segundos a que mis ojos se hagan a la oscuridad. La garganta se me seca de golpe. Me quedo petrificado.

Katniss está a mi lado, con una mano tapándose la boca para ahogar el ¿dulce? gemido que escapó de su garganta hace escasos segundos. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par me miran espantados. No respira y todo su cuerpo está tenso como el mío.

Imposible pienso. Parpadeo de nuevo. Nuestros ojos se observan conscientes de que nuestros cinco sentidos prestan atención tan sólo a una cosa:

Mi dedo en ella.

Antes de que pueda retirarlo, siento su humedad en el dedo y sin querer lo muevo. Un ligero estremecimiento es la reacción que distingo en ella en respuesta a mi casi imperceptible movimiento. Es entonces cuando se me cae el mundo encima de golpe y porrazo.

Todo lo anterior transcurre en una milésima de segundo, que es la que tardo en saltar de la cama, sacar ariscamente mi mano de entre sus piernas y dar la luz. Aun así, vuelvo a diferenciar cómo su cuerpo se queja con un fugaz temblor y sus piernas se aprietan al notar de sopetón el brusco vacío que he dejado en su sexo. Aprieto en un puño la mano que hace un segundo estaba dentro de ella. Mierda. Maldigo haber tenido tan poco tacto ¡por Dios!. Espero no ser el primero que… Si seré gilipollas… y como tal, no puedo hacer otra cosa que enfurecerme y gritar colérico a una Katniss aun abatida.

– ¡MALDITA SEA KATNISS! ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS HACIENDO DESNUDA EN MI CAMA!? – vocifero alarmado, ceñudo y cabreadísimo mirándola desde los pies de la cama bien alejado de ella.

Katniss aparca su vergüenza al incorporarse contra el respaldo de la cama y me mira como si no entendiera nada. Cree que me he vuelto loco. No puedo decir que no tenga parte de razón.

– ¡No estoy desnuda, ESTÚPIDO! – replica con tanto odio como puede a la vez que descarga con rabia sus manos sobre la cama.

¿Qué? Por un momento yo tampoco entiendo lo que dice. Sin embargo, la vaga idea de mi mano abriéndose paso entre la goma de unos pantalones y de unas bragas cruza por mi mente. ¡Mierda, es cierto! ¡Madre mía!, si lleva puestos unos pantalones y una camiseta. Da igual...

– ¡EN MI MENTE LO ESTÁS! – le recrimino bruscamente – ¡LÁRGATE! – ordeno secamente.

¿Por qué sigo gritando?

Nunca la había visto tan cabreada pero me importa poco porque yo lo estoy más. Como no se mueve, voy hasta la puerta y la mantengo abierta para que pille la indirecta y se largue de una vez. Bufando se levanta y viene hacia la puerta. Sé que se siente insultada pero quiero que desaparezca de mi habitación ya. Mantengo mi pose inflexible, obligándola a irse. Cuando llega frente a mí, me suelta una bofetada. Irremediablemente detengo al vuelo su muñeca. Nos quedamos paralizados unos segundos, respirando acalorados el aliento del otro, apuñalándonos con la mirada y odiándonos de la manera más despiadada. La suelto sabiendo que me merecía esa bofetada.

– Ni se te ocurra volver a ponerme un dedo enc – tartamudea por su mala elección de palabras – ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme, cerdo!– me advierte con gran resentimiento mientras con ojos vidriosos huye de mi habitación.

Apoyado en la puerta cerrada me llevo la mano al pecho. ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Dónde está el Haymitch sarcástico e inteligente que conozco? Ojalá hubiera tomado él la palabra y no este descerebrado que le ha reemplazado...

No sé cómo voy a arreglar este desbarajuste.

Intento respirar con naturalidad y tranquilizarme. Tiempo después apago las luces y me tumbo en la cama. No consigo calmarme. Me he comportado como un auténtico imbécil.

Joder.

Me llevo las manos a la cara y al respirar huelo su sexo en mi dedo. Gilipollas.

Joder.

Después de esto me será difícil protegerla en la arena. Si antes raramente me hacía caso, ahora seguro que me llevará la contraria en todo. He puesto su vida en peligro y no puedo perdonármelo.

En medio de la noche escucho su suave llanto.

Necesito un trago.

* * *

Continuará...

¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios!

Chao!


End file.
